THIS invention relates to a golf putting practice ball and device.
Putting practice is traditionally considered by golfers to be of low priority. This is typically because golfers, when they do have time to practice, prefer to practice their long game or chipping. Also, good putting practice facilities are often out of the way and inconvenient to visit, while high quality greens are located at private clubs which are unavailable to non-members.
Putting practice is typically also tedious, in particular where long putts are practiced and the path to the hole gets cluttered with balls.
One of the other problems identified with putting practice is that putting surfaces are not always true. This may result in a golfer not being able to determine whether his or her putt was in fact aimed in the right direction. Alternatively, the golfer may not be able to determine whether the putt missed due to the slope or imperfections in the putting surface. It follows that a golfer practicing his or her putting typically wants to know that the shot was executed “on line” and that an error in the putting was one of judgment and not technique.
It is an object of the present invention to address at least some of the abovementioned problems.